The new life
by GossipGirl2014
Summary: A new life has been unleashed and things will change in a blink of an eye and with a little good luck for d a lot of things change in Akatski .There is unshared love,secret admires and some tragic events.What will happen?Keep on fe can turn upside down in a second!


Mixed memories

All of my muscles were tensed as I was facing my same scenario repeated in my mind over and over and everithing froze_.First of all let me tell you my name.I am Tora probably already know my sister , has pink hair,green eyes and incredible was trained by so was I.I was stronger than Sakura,and Tsunade`s almost equal.I was enjoying that day I hate and I always day when Akatsuki came for me.I tried to fight them.I almost .That damn Pein,he used his powers that I had no ideea threw me up in the sky and then ,I was facing the dead,silent course I woke up in their it was torture.I was seeing the light only from my room was the only one that had a window,in rest There was no light to be there was just one hing that helped me survive,actually two..My bestfriend Konan and were the only people you could talk ,Sasori and Kakuzu were always grumpy,but at least Sasori was joking a and Itachi were always in their rooms and Tobi was kind of VERRY even Deidara was sometimes so concerned about ''his'' then was the bestfriend anyone could now it`s not time to be emotional.I`ve got to save my own butt._

The earth was getting closer and closer .''What to do?What to do?Move,move,move,do something!"I can`t believe I was screaming to myself but it before I touched the ground I spun aroun and threw some wasn`t meant to hurt was just meant to distract them until I made some handseals.

''Ninpou:Flying needles!"

Succesfully I managed to hit Pain .But it seemed like it didn`t like nothig happend._How?_He was coming to grabbed my neck and he lift me up."You really think that such a pathetic jutsu will work against me?The leader of Akatsuki?You are a lame,stupid brat!''...'And he was right.I was seventeen but even now I can`t use ninjutsu very !The jutsu master told me about!It should be ready by now!'With that thought a smirk appeared on my face.''You know,Tora,I was considering you normal but you`re almost dead ,I am strangeling you and YOU SMILE?''."Pein,I have been here for almost six should already know that I always have a plan B."What?"

''Ninpou:Regeneration Jutsu!"

Pein was totally shocked when all of my wounds were grip has loosened so I kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying along with the two Pein that were standing behind him .Even though I didn`t really like Itachi training with him really helped,especially with my then an ideea poped into my of the Peins took some steps forward and he other one was healing our leader.I took benefit of my surroundings and I punched the ground wuth all the force I Pein was in the air and there were a few rocks around him._Perfect!Now`s my chance!._And with that I ran to him fullspeed and punched throw the fist instantly went throw the rock,throw the pain and hit even the other pain had a huge hole on his chest and even if my hand was in his chest I punched him with the other one and he went flying with course I had the chance to take some of his sticks out so he won`t be able to move I was caught in my thoughts I didn`t notice Pein preparing to attack and I suddenly felt a huge power coming in my late,I went flying in the air more than 200 meters ._It`s okay.I`ll ?!No,shit!It can`t be off so soon!I don`t wanna like this..._All of my muscles were tensed as I was facing my same scenario repeated in my mind over and over and everything went slow motion.I have seen Deidara and Konan screaming,Itachi was looking at me with somewhat affection,Kisame was really sad,Hidan was cursing ,Kakuzu wasn`t there and Tobi was it didn`t matter evrything will end soon.I wish I could have just done more.I wish I could have just said to everybody how much they mean to me...But now.._"No!screamed my inner self"I won`t let you give up on everything,what about Konan,Deidara,Tobi?What about Sakura?What about Konoha?Everybody there misses you!You can`t give up,not yet!"_I wanted to do something,unfortunately it was too late for me.I hit the ground._Wake up!Wake up already!_I sleeply opened my eyes and I felt a very powerfull my body ached .Probably from that Pein came to me and lift me up."You are are very the fight it`s over .And it`s decided."And he fate was in his next hearth raced and then he started again''I decided to not kill `ll be useful in job."And he hugged me tight and she kept telling me how amazing I then everybody went in their so did I couldn`t way!I repeated my battle with Pein again and again.'_I have to beat him.I have to go back home!'_

The next morning I woke up with a smile.I don`t know why,I just felt like someyhing good will hapen.I cassualy walked in the kitchen where all the members ere sitting and eating of a sudden Pein pointed a seat next to him._Me?Next to the leader?Cool!He considered me as an equal_We ate in silent untill me ,Konan an Deidara burst into laghter when Hidan started he mentioned a lot of gods I had no idea about._This will be my life.I better enjoy it!_

_AN:Hey guys:)This is my first story and it was written for one of my best ,I hope you enjoyed reading,I think I will update it very soon :))And btw my first languace isn`t English so I apologize for any a nice day:) _


End file.
